


He lives in you

by timexturner



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: aka how I want avengers 4 to end, post Avengers 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: Post avengers 4. A man sees Thor looking at the statue of avengers. Said man helps the grieving man. But is the strange man all that he seems?





	He lives in you

Thor stood there, looking at the giant avengers statue. He had asked them to include his brother, as he was a hero in Thor's eyes. Thor's eyes watered up a bit 

" why did you have to leave me? You said the sun would shine on us again! You lied! You always lie, Loki! I...I.." Thor stammered not wanting to say it. " I love you. I miss you." 

It was at this point a man with red hair and a beard came up to Thor. " hey, man, you okay" the redhead tried to calm Thor down. The man looked up at the statue. " oh. Are you... Are you related to them?" 

" Loki... He was my brother. He died. Thanos killed him" Thor said trying to get himself together. 

" well.. You know... He lives on in you. Don't focus on the one bad thing that ended his life. Think about the good things. We all grieve in different ways, but try to think of the positives of his life." The man explained to Thor. 

" thank you, strange midgardian." At this the man laughed 

" my names Tom." Tom said to Thor smiling as he held out his hand. 

" Thor" Thor said as he shook Tom's hand. " thank you, Tom. Thank you for helping me and for not judging my brother for what he tried to do to your planet." 

" no problem, man. Oh.. I gotta go, I have a play I'm late to.. Remember what I said, okay, man?" Tom said as he started jogging away 

Thor smiled as Tom went behind a building " good man." Thor mumbled under his breath. 

Meanwhile behind the building Tom transformed back into his original form. His red hair grew into long black hair, his beard dissolved, he took off the glasses he was wearing. He breathed. " you can't go back and tell him. He has to think you're dead." Tom, now Loki, said to himself " it'll be best for everyone if he thinks you're dead." Loki looked back at his brother. He was still looking at the statue. This time talking to it. Loki smiled. He wanted to use magic to say that he loved Thor too and that he'll miss him, but he knew that would be too much. So he whispered it instead. 

" I love you too, brother. I'll miss you" 

 

\----

Loki will return in  
Loki: the series  
Coming to Disney plus


End file.
